


Midnight Runs

by prompt_soybean



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, all but richjake are mentioned briefly, but there is very light nsfw, i wrote this semi-high, there are no real warnings, yeeaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_soybean/pseuds/prompt_soybean
Summary: Jake loves his boyfriend, he really does, but he can be a little shit sometimes. The gang is hanging out at Jeremy’s but run out of doritos (and god knows Chloe cannot live without her doritos). So, Jake takes the journey to the nearest Walmart upon himself. And apparently, so does Rich.(so in short, Jake and Rich go to the Walmart and Rich fucks all that shit up)





	Midnight Runs

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of an ask somewhere on tumblr! i posted it there but literally no one noticed so i'm branching out onto ao3. i do take requests, so hmu on my tumblr and i will most likely oblige.  
> enjoy babes!

Halloween was right around the corner and despite last year's events, Jake still wanted to hang with his friends. However, he still didn't technically have a house. Christine had offered her spare bedroom to him, but he just pestered Rich until he finally gave in (who can resist puppy eyes?). Therefore, in order to throw a hella rad party, he just invited himself into Jeremy's basement and the rest of the gang just showed up.

"What do you mean we ran out of doritos? It's not a fuckin' party without doritos," Chloe scoffed, throwing threatening glaces around.

"Chloe, it wasn't a party to begin with. You all just showed up in my house," Jeremy said. Michael tried to hold back his giggles and support Jeremy, but it was quite funny. Across the room, Christine was snorting and basically rolling on the floor.

"Would you rather throw a party at my house? Personally, I don't think cardboard boxes behind run-down Taco Bells are very festive," Jake chuckled. 

"Doooriiitooos," Chloe called out. Jeremy tried to make a plan to satisfy the lack of doritos, but whenever he opened his mouth, Chloe just got louder. Jenna had her phone and panned the room, probably for her snapchat story.

"Yo, I could just run to the store real quick. It's the least I can do for breaking into your house," Jake reasoned, digging his keys out of his jacket's pocket. Jeremy just nodded and rolled his eyes. Fingers took hold of Jake's sleeve and tugged gently.

"Help me get up, I'm goin' with you," Rich insisted. The beanbag chair had practically consumed Rich at this point. Jake laughed at the sight. Rich decided to take matters into his own hands and practically yanked his boyfriend into the chair with him. Needless to say, it worked and he was finally free from the soft, cushion-y prison.

"You're lucky you're cute," Jake mumbled before planting a kiss into Rich's hair. He smiled up at Jake and pulled him toward the door.

"Make sure they're cool ranch!" Chloe yelled.

 

Jake sighed when the automatic doors opened. Walmart was so gross. Fumes from the burnt hair from the salon that was somehow still open and too much Lysol bombarded him as he kept walking. The Walmart greeter of the night was some old guy who did not seem particularly pleased. He glared at the two, obviously upset at their hand holding. Jake decided to just let it go, stuff like this happened all the time. Rich on the other hand wrapped his arm around Jake's waist and pulled him closer, using his other hand to flip a middle finger.

"What are you doing? You're gonna get us kicked out," Jake half whispered, half yelled. Rich just shrugged.

"Oh, you wanna see us get kicked out? Let me show you something," Rich murmured, grinning up. Jake gave him a look that clearly said 'you better behave'. "I'm just kidding, baby. Let's hurry up this place is givin' me the creeps," Rich said, nuzzling into Jake's side.

Walmarts were much scarier at night; crazed rednecks purchasing guns at eleven at night, hazy looking drug dealers, homeless people who probably slept in the storage room after hours. Every time Jake glanced down, Rich was flipping someone off. He swatted at Rich's hand and apologized to whoever he was targeting.

"You always gotta kill the fun," Rich pouted. Jake rolled his eyes and reminded him what they were here for. "Can we check out the music? Like, if I have to listen to Bob Marley for one more minute, I'm gonna scream."

"Of course, baby, just keep it classy, alright?" Jake cooed, petting his boyfriend's hair. He was so in love. Everything about Rich was just beautiful; the cute little red streak in his hair, his freckles, his scars, the lisp that he hates, the cute little gap in his front teeth. As much as Jake didn't want to get all sentimental in a Walmart, he couldn't help it. How had he been fortunate enough to be blessed with this cute of a boyfriend? He sighed and continued to stare, infatuated with the beautiful boy in front of him. Butterflies never seemed to leave his heart, and the feeling of falling in love never grew old. Jake was ripped from his thoughts when he heard porn playing through some loud speakers. He looked over to see Rich standing next to the Bluetooth speaker section of the electronic section of the electronics department and grinning.

"Rich! For fuck's sake! What did I say?"Jake hissed. Rich just shrugged. Jake noticed a worker of some sort start to head over to investigate why there was porn playing in the fucking Walmart. Jake dragged Rich away from the speakers until the Bluetooth disconnected. "God, I have to get a fucking harness for you or something," he sighed. Thankfully, Jake had pulled him into the chip isle. "You should probably learn how to act in public."

"Or what, you'll punish me?" Rich teased. Jake responded by remind him that Christine had a spare bedroom and he could easily move out. "You wouldn't," Rich knew his boyfriend too well to buy into his empty threats. Jake just rolled his eyes and started looking for the damn doritos. 

"Why the fuck are there so many kinds of doritos?" Jake mumbled to himself. He was about to ask Rich if he remembered what Chloe had wanted, but before he got the chance, he felt arms snake around his waist. "Rich," Jake tried not to give into him that much. That's the only downside to them knowing each other so well; Rich knew all Jake's soft spots. Rich hummed in response. "Can you at least wait until we get to Jeremy's? We are in public," Jake said shakily. "We are not fucking in a Walmart."

"I'll make you a deal; you kiss me now and we fuck in the car," Rich suggested. Jake happily obliged to the new plan. He turned to face Rich who was snickering. Jake had a feeling he was planning something.

"I swear, if you do anything else to get us kicked out," Jake attempted to keep a serious expression, but couldn't help but smile at how he had to bend down to actually kiss Rich. Apparently he was taking to long, so Rich pulled him closer by the fabric of his jacket. The kiss started out innocent enough, with feather light touches. Yet somehow it evolved into making out. In the fucking chip isle at a Walmart. Jake didn't particularly mind, apparently forgetting where they were. But Rich was just too good to ignore. He was intoxicatingly hot, even in a gross store at eleven at night. Jake only pulled away from Rich when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked over and saw an employee staring at them, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. He was never gonna live this down; the great Jake Dillinger was caught grabbin' ass in the local Walmart. Jake muttered out an apology, picked up a random bag of doritos and pulled Rich in the other direction.

"Oh my god," Jake whispered. Somehow they had ended up in the bike section, and now they were hiding behind the motorized Fords for kids whos' parents had too much disposable income. "Why do I let you do this?" He asked no on in particular.

"Because you love me," Rich purred, giving Jake a peck on the cheek. Jake loves his boyfriend, he really does, but god can he be a little shit sometimes. Jake sighed in agreement and looked up to meet Rich's gaze. His smug expression melted into pure adoration. "You're really pretty, Jake," Rich mumbled, not bothering to break eye contact.

"I know," Jake said, earning a smack on the leg. Jake noticed a small shift in Rich's gaze and turned his head, expecting to get busted by another employee. Instead, he saw a staff only latter. Instantly, Jake knew what Rich was going to do. 

"Don't even think about it". Rich grinned. 

"I mean it." Rich stood up. 

"What did I just say."  
Jake walked to the end of the isle as casually as he could manage until he finally saw what Rich was going for. The stupid ball pit thing.   
"Get down, you're gonna hurt yourself," Jake spoke, looking up at Rich. A random customer passed by and shot Jake a weird look, probably because it looked like he was talking to the ceiling. When he noticed her standing there, he just waved awkwardly. She turned and speedwalked away. "Good god, if you-" Jake was interrupted my stupidly colored plastic balls flying all over the place. "Oh. My god. Rich, I swear sometimes I worry about you." Rich stepped out and admired his handiwork. The balls had rolled down numerous isles and knocked over tons of inventory. "You are such an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot," Rich proclaimed. As expected, and employee lumbered up to the two. He sported a name tag with the title 'MANAGER' scrawled out on it.

"You two need to leave. And don't come back ever. If I see your faces around here again-" the manager started to lecture them, but Rich interjected.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," he huffed, flipping the manager off one last time before linking arms with Jake and proudly strutting out of the store.

"Fuck, we wasted an hour fucking around at Walmart and we didn't even get the goddamned doritos," Jake complained. "Chloe is gonna be pissed." Rich just snuggled into his boyfriend's side.

"Actually, we did get them," Rich said, motioning to a bag he pulled from his shirt.

"Did you fuckin' steal those?" Jake asked. Rich shrugged.

"It's their fault, they kicked us out before we could pay for them," Rich threw an arm around Jake and hugged him close. "I love you," he chirped. Jake let out a breathy laugh and looked down at Rich.

"Love you, too. Even if you are fuckin' evil," Jake said warmly. He felt a part of himself melt when Rich flashed a smile. After what seemed like an eternity of walking, they finally reached the car. Despite the property damage and the scarring of innocent bystanders, Jake was glad that Rich had come along. Rich checked his phone to check the time.

"Dude, it's twelve thirty," Rich said slowly. "Is there still time to fuck?"

 

When the two returned to Jeremy's basement, everyone was staring at them like they hadn't seen them in years; which was practically true. Christine and Jenna were sleeping off to the side the room. Jeremy and Michael were lazily playing Mario Kart, and Brooke was curled up in Chloe's lap.

"Where have you two been? You took an hour and a half to get doritos?" Chloe questioned at almost a whisper as to not wake Brooke. Jake was going to make up some answer about having to stop for gas or something but Rich decided he could explain better.

"Oh do I have a story for you."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is prompt-soybean so feel free to drop me an ask, a prompt, a request f or writing/headcanons, or really anything!


End file.
